Career vs Streak
by Yankees01
Summary: Shane and Devin are coming into the WWE at the same time. Shane is back taking over for Vince and Devin is a new diva. Can Devin make it for herself without being pulled into Shane's streak of ruining divas? Char: OC, Shane, Stephanie, HBK, Gabriel,Slater
1. New Again

**A/N: I only own Devin. **

**Thanks to Devin for the idea of this story.**

**I hope that everyone else likes it as well. **

I had mixed feelings about being back with the WWE. I knew that it was the company that my family built and, hell, my father was the face to wrestling; I just didn't know if I wanted to do this anymore. I mean I had my perks between the money, fame, job security, and any hot diva I wanted, but it didn't really feel like mine. I mean it might now that I am taking over for Dad, but Stephanie was still around and everyone knows that he cares for Stephanie way more than me. I mean don't get me wrong… I love my dad and my mom, but sometimes it sucked to be in their shadows.

I walked back into the headquarters in Hartford and walked up to Stephanie's office. She smiled when she saw me and I forced a smile out when I saw her husband, Shawn (Michaels), standing in the corner of her office.

"Hey, Shane… glad you could make it." she said and I hugged her. I shook Shawn's hand and he kissed her cheek before slipping out.

"Still say you should have married Paul (HHH)." I said.

"I still say that you should have stopped sleeping with Sable and Dad wouldn't have fired you a few years ago." She shot back and I gave her a smirk.

"Funny, but I'm back now and I'm ready to go. I'm taking over traveling with Raw right?" I asked her and she nodded.

I found out the rest of the info, got my old stuff back, and got ready to travel. I didn't have to worry about a family anymore, because my wife left me when she found out that I had slept with some of the divas. Dad paid her off and I saw the kids when I wanted to see them.

The first Raw I was going to was in Boston and I couldn't wait. I was glad to be back, plus I knew that some of the divas looked really good. I couldn't wait to see how they felt as well. I walked into the arena and went to the GM office. I had to fill the role of anonymous GM since Dad had created it. I didn't like the idea, but I was told that creative was all left up to Shawn and Stephanie.

Paul (Justin Gabriel) POV

I was waiting in the locker room with the guys. We were fixing to go out and I was getting ready. The divas were on before us and I was watching. I never watched the divas, but I couldn't stop watching the newest diva. We didn't pay most of them any attention because they were usually all boobs and no brains. They didn't compete like they used to, except for Beth, and she just scared most of us.

"What are you watching them for?" Heath asked me.

"I'm watching the newest diva… she's pretty fierce." I said as we watched her hit Eve with a shooting star press.

"She's hot too." Heath added and I just shook my head.

"Come on." Stu (Wade) snapped and we nodded as we left.

I was walking to gorilla position when she passed us. I gave her a small smile, which she returned and I was surprised, because as Nexus not many people liked us. They really thought we were our characters.

"She really is hot." I said and Heath smirked.

"Be back." he said and before I could stop him he was running off towards her. I shook my head and waited for him to come back. He came back and was smiling.

"Check your phone when you get back… she is going to text you her number. Oh, and her name is Devin." He said and I was shocked.

I got ready to say something when we got told to go out. The match went well and we won. I raced back and was surprised to see a text with a number on it and her name signed to it.

"Look, I got you her number, now you have to ask her out." Heath said and I nodded.

"Thanks, man." I said as I thought about what to write back.

Devin POV

I was sitting in the diva's locker room with Kelly, Eve, and Beth. We were all talking and getting changed.

"I hope that he ask you out." Beth said and I looked at her. I shrugged.

"I don't know… maybe Heath was doing it to be mean." I said and they rolled their eyes.

"Maybe he wanted the number for himself." Kelly said and I nodded at that, because it could be true.

I sighed as I looked in the mirror.

"What's wrong?" Eve asked me.

"My hair hates me." I said as I stared at my dirty blonde hair.

"Nah, it doesn't, just pull it up. We are just going to waffle house." Beth said from behind me and I nodded.

"Girls?" a voice said and we turned to look at the stagehand.

"Hey, Emy, what's up?" I asked her.

"Shane McMahon wants to see you all after you get changed." She said and left. We looked at each other in confusion.

"Oh, no, we got called to the principal's office." I said sarcastically as they all laughed.

We got done and walked into Shane's office; he smiled at us. I already had a creepy feeling about him.

"Ladies, I'm glad I got to introduce myself to you all." He said and we all smiled.

"Nice to see you're back." Beth said and he smiled at her. She had worked for the WWE on and off for the past 6 years and she remembered when he left the first time.

"Thanks, Beth. I just wanted to show you that I really was here and that I will be traveling with you all from now on. I wanted to let you know that my door is always open if you need to talk to us about anything." He said.

He talked a few more minutes before we finally left. We walked back to the locker room; Kelly had stayed behind to ask him something.

"Head's up, you two, Shane will probably try to get you to sleep with him. He did it the first time he was here and he will probably try to do it this time. Just be warned." Beth said and I nodded.

"Thanks for the info." Eve said as we grabbed our stuff to leave.

We were leaving when Eve had to stop and grab something; I was waiting with Beth when she started to talk to Phil (CM Punk) about something.

"You did good tonight." A voice said and I turned to see the prettiest blue green eyes looking down at me. I smiled at him; it was Paul.

"Thanks, you did too." I said as he smiled.

I watched his features and he lit up when he smiled. He had tan skin, perfect brown hair, and looked great with a scruffy beard.

Paul POV

I was looking at Devin as she talked to me. She had dirty blonde hair, peach colored skin, dark brown eyes, and pouty lips. She was perfect for me. She also wasn't rail skinny like some of the other divas.

"Um, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime." I said in a nervous tone as I scratched the back to my neck. She smiled and it was a genuine smile.

"Sure, that would be awesome." She said and I smiled at her.

"Great. I will text you tomorrow." I said as Stu walked by and hit my on the shoulder, he was wanting me to come on."

"Bye." She said as she smiled.

I left and got into the car.

"You look like an idiot." Stu said an I couldn't stop smiling.

"So, you are just jealous." I said as Heath was laughing.

**A/N: Please review. **


	2. Proposition

**A/N: I only own Devin. **

**Devin, KityKat-1, xmyheartshine, spicegirl- thanks for the reviews!  
**

Devin POV

Paul was so sweet and all the girls thought that I was lucky to have him. I had to admit… I was lucky. He was so sweet and hot. I could just look at him all the time; which I usually did. He would smile when he caught me watching him. I was glad that everyone mostly accepted the relationship, except for Kelly; she resented me for it because she wanted him. I really didn't care, because he didn't want her.

I was in the ring warming up when a stagehand came up and told me to go see Shane. I rolled my eyes as I started out of the ring.

"Good luck." Beth said and I smiled at her.

I walked in there and Shane smiled at me.

"What's up?" I asked him and he laughed as he walked to the front of the desk he had been sitting in.

"I wanted to see how you liked it here and talk to you about furthering your career." He said and I smiled.

"I really like it here." I said and he smiled.

"Good, you are a wonderful diva with great talent. I wanted to see if you would be interested in a proposition that could help advance your career." He said and I looked at him.

"What's that?" I asked him as he scooted closer to me. I was too comfortable around Shane already, but this was getting weird.

"Well, as you know a lot of the divas moved up really fast in the ranks when I worked here and it's because I have a certain desire to see them move up. I wanted you to have the same opportunity." He said and I nodded.

"What's the catch?" I asked him and he laughed.

"I like you… you get to the point." He said and I wanted to leave now.

"The catch isn't really a catch. You help me out with some things that I have problems with and I will make sure that you have a great career here." He said and I nodded.

"And if I don't?" I asked him.

"Well, I will make sure that you are with the WWE just to make your time here a living hell." He said and I nodded.

"Hell it is." I said and started towards the door. He was stunned and stopped me from opening the door.

"You need to think about it… I mean you really don't want your whole time here at the WWE to be a jobber or a valet for a horrible tag team. You want airtime and real matches." He said.

"Yeah, I do, but I don't want it if it means selling myself out." I said and pushed him aside to leave.

Beth POV

I was sitting in the locker room when Devin came in and she looked upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I had a meeting with Shane and it didn't go to well." She said and I looked at her.

"Did he want you to sleep with him?" I asked her and her head shot up confused.

"How did you know?" she asked me.

"He used to sleep with all the divas. He would pick two or three that are his favorites and push them. He must like you if he offered." I said and she nodded.

"Can I ask what you told him?" I asked her and she looked disgusted.

"I told him no; I have Paul, not to mention these things called morals." She said and I was laughing at her. I smiled and hugged her.

"I told him no, too." I said and she looked somewhat relieved.

"Did he say that he was going to make your life living hell too?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, but this is my dream… no one is taking it from me." I said and she nodded.

"I got your back. Are you going to tell Paul?" I asked her.

"I don't know… I don't want to bother him, but if it gets bad enough then I will." She said and I nodded.

"Good idea. I will probably talk to Phil if I have to." I said and she nodded.

"What are you two?" she asked me and I laughed.

"Friends." I said and she nodded.

Paul POV

I was happy with Devin; she was amazing. She knew how to have fun and took her job seriously. I knew that this was her dream as well. I finished my match and was watching Devin in her match. She was fighting Eve and she looked distracted. She picked up the win, but look like she fell wrong.

"Go help your lover." Heath said and I shook my head as I walked out of the room.

The guys all accepted that I was dating Devin and the only person who gave me any problem was Kelly. She didn't like it because she liked me, but the feelings just weren't mutual. I knew that she had started a rumor about Devin, but no one believed her.

I found Devin in the trainer's area and she was getting an ice pack.

"You ok?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Better since you are here." She said and I smiled.

"Seriously, you look like you fell wrong." I said as she put the ice pack over her shoulder.

"I just landed harder than planned." She said.

"You ok?" Eve asked her as she walked up.

"Yeah, thanks." She said as Eve hugged her before walking off with Bryan (Daniel Bryan).

We walked back to the diva room and most of us were going to drive to the next city tonight. Devin was going to ride with me and Heath tonight. I waited for her to finished changing.

"Paul, who are you waiting on?" Shane asked me as he walked up.

"Devin." I said and he nodded.

"You're lucky… she's quit a catch." He said and I smiled.

"I'm ready." Devin said as she walked out and quickly grabbed my arm when she noticed Shane was with me.

"Let's go." I said and Shane smiled at us.

"Be careful, I would hate for anything to happen to my talent." Shane said and Devin was practically running to get out of there.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked her.

"I want to get out of here, get to the next city, and curl up next to you." she said and I smiled as I gave her a small kiss.

We left and I was in the backseat with Devin; she curled up and fell asleep next to me. Heath was driving and Zeke decided to ride with us since Stu was riding with Drew and someone else. I was glad that Devin and I were in the backseat because she was curled up next to me. I was falling hard for her.

**A/N: Please review. **


	3. Missing

**A/N: I only own Devin.**

**KityKat-1, Spicegirl, Feeling Lucky, xmyheartshine, & Devin- thanks for the reviews. Keep it up :)**

Devin POV

I had gotten over my hard landing in the next few days. We had a few days off and I was going back to Florida. I was lucky that Paul lived in Tampa; I was really falling for me. I just wanted to get home.

"Devin!" A voice called out as we were leaving and it was Shane. I cringed before walking over to him.

"You seriously need to think about my offer… you know I'm better for you than Jr. over there." He said and I shook my head.

"Answer still stands." I said and turned to walk away. He grabbed the top of my arm and squeezed. I knew that people were watching so I didn't let on that it hurt.

"Wait until you get home and then think about it some more." He said and I had no idea what he meant. I shook my head to look like everything was alright and then walked back over to everyone.

"You alright?" Beth asked me and I gave her a 'you know what happened' look and she nodded.

We left for the airport and were in the air soon enough. I wanted away from Shane and in a hurry; I really didn't like him. I was sitting next to Beth; Paul was going to fly home later.

"What did Shane say to you?" she asked me.

"To think about his offer… and something about my home." I said and she looked surprised.

"That's werid… still keeping it from Paul?" she asked me.

"Depends on what is waiting for me." I said and she nodded.

I was glad that Beth and I had become friends. She only lived ten minutes away from me so it was nice to have someone nearby. We got home and it was 1 am; I walked in and turned on the light. I was shocked to see my house flipped upside down. I walked back out of the house and called Beth. She came over right away and waited for me with the cops. I had texted Paul, but he wasn't answering because he was in the air.

"You think it was Shane?" Beth asked me as the cops were searching the place for finger prints.

"I don't know… I don't even know if anything is missing." I said and she nodded.

We sat there and they finally let me in and I looked around.

"Do you see anything missing so far?" the detective asked me and I shook my head no.

"Not so far." I said as I ventured in my bedroom.

I gasped as I saw my bed and bedding ripped to shreds. I looked around and saw my dresser open. I looked inside of it and all my bras and undies were missing.

"My under...garments are missing." I said slightly embarrassed.

"Excuse me?" he asked me and I repeated myself, much to his amusement, and Beth just put a caring arm around my shoulders.

I found out they had taken my undies, bras, lingerie, and some pictures. I found it insanely creepy and Beth didn't seem to happy about it either.

Paul POV

I was got off the plane and got the text from Devin. Heath and I got to her townhouse about the time that the police were leaving. I walked up and she hugged me.

"Are you ok?" I asked her and she nodded as tears started to prick her eyes.

"Shh… it's ok… I'm here to help you." I said as I held her.

We went inside and grabbed what she needed and she was going to stay with Beth for the few days off. I saw that the person or persons had ransacked everything. I found it really disturbing that they took her undies, bras, and lingerie. I didn't want her living there anymore.

She and Beth went to Beth's around 5. Heath and I went home and I felt asleep around 6 am. I felt for Devin and I hated that someone had done that to her.

Devin POV

I got up the next day and started on laundry. I was doing some of Beth's since she was nice enough to let me stay here. I started it when she came downstairs.

"So, you gonna have that talk with Paul?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Yeah, probably tonight… I don't want to, but he needs to know." I said and she nodded.

I talked to Beth and we went for a run. I needed to get my mind off things, but the only thing I could think of was that someone had my undies and I wanted them back. I stopped my Victoria Secret and bought some stuff that I needed and a few that I wanted. I got done and went over to Paul and Heath's. They were living together in a two story townhouse until Heath bought him one.

I walked up and knocked on the door. Heath answered it and smiled at me.

"He's outback with the grill… be careful." He said and I laughed.

Heath would make fun of Paul's cooking, but Paul was actually an amazing cook. I walked out there and he kissed me when he saw me.

"Hey, burgers alright with you?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Sounds great." I said and he nodded.

"What did you do today?" he asked me.

"Ran, laundry, Victoria Secret… now I'm here with you all." I said and he nodded.

"Wait, you went to Victoria Secret without me?" he asked me and I was laughing.

"Yes, babe… for that reason." I said as he smiled.

"Hey, Stu will be over soon." Heath yelled out.

"Woo Hoo Foursome!" I yelled out. Heath busted out laughing and Paul gave me a look.

"I don't share." He said as I started laughing.

We got everything cooked and Beth came over as well. We all had fun; Stu wasn't such a bad guy once I got to know him. I was sitting in Paul's lap on the couch as Beth and Heath played video games; Stu was passed out in the recliner. I was happy doing nothing and being around my friends; I sighed and Paul looked at me.

"Come here." He said and pulled me outside with him.

"What?" I asked him.

"Are you really ok?" he asked me as he pulled me into his lap.

"I guess… it's creepy." I said and he nodded.

"I won't let anyone get you… I promise." He said and I smiled.

"Um, there is something that I need to tell you, though… it's involving work." I said and he looked at me. I had all of his attention.

Paul POV

I was looking at Devin; I knew that something was bothering her.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Maybe a little over a week ago, Shane, wanted to talk to me about my career path with the WWE. I was excited because I thought it actually meant something, but I quickly found out it didn't. He told me that if I slept with him that I would be able to get championships faster and things like that… I told him no. He didn't like my answer and told me that my time in the WWE would be hell. I didn't really think about it at first, but now I think he's serious. He told me to think about the offer when I was leaving the other night. He told me to think about it when I got home." She said and I was shocked.

"Do you think that he had something to do with the break in?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I don't know, but I don't like it. I don't want to sleep with him, but I also don't want any of my friends and especially you… I don't want you to get hurt." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not going to get hurt and I promise that I won't let you get hurt either." I said as I pulled her close.

I wondered if Shane really was that kind of person… I didn't want her getting hurt. I didn't think that Shane should be able to do that to the divas, but I wasn't sure who to turn to about this one. I just didn't want anything to happen to Devin.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Check out my other stories Just Can't Win & Ex Factor**


	4. Firsts

**A/N: I only own Devin.**

**KityKat-1, Spicegirl, Feeling Lucky, xmyheartshine, & Devin- thanks for the reviews :)**

**Adult Content**

Devin POV

I was grateful to Beth, Paul, and Heath for letting me stay around and do stuff with them while we were off. I kept thanking Paul and he told me that he had to since it was his job as my boyfriend. I didn't want to go home because I was scared… I didn't want it to be Shane, but something was telling me that he would do something stupid like that.

We got back on the road and I was glad to be traveling… I knew that Shane was going to be there, but I had Paul, Heath, and Beth. Stu wasn't even that bad when he wasn't in a pissy mood. I got there with Beth and we went to the diva's locker room. We were the first ones there so we went to the arena to hang out. I was sitting there with Beth when Stephanie and Shane walked up. I was surprised to see Stephanie there.

"Hey girls." She said and we smiled at her.

"Hey Stephanie." We both said.

"How was your days off?"she asked us and we looked at each other.

"Some one broke into Devin's house." Beth said and I nodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Devin, do you need anything?" she asked me. She was the complete opposite of Shane.

"I will be fine; it just makes it unsettling to live there." I said and I swore I saw the corners of Shane's mouth go up for a second.

"Are you coming back?" Beth asked her and I wanted her to.

"Nope, but Shawn is… he is going to work backstage. He can't stay away." She said and we both saw the displeasure go across Shane's face at the mention of Shawn's name.

"Cool." I said and they nodded.

We talked to them for a minute longer before they walked off to do stuff.

"Maybe Shawn will be able to control Shane." I said and Beth nodded.

Shane POV

I got done walking around with Stephanie and I wasn't happy that Shawn was coming to help out Smackdown. I didn't need the help; especially not from him. I got done and sent someone to get Kelly. I needed to talk to her.

I was sitting behind my desk when she walked into the office.

"Shut the door." I said and I heard it shut and the lock click. I smiled as she walked over to me; I moved back and she sat in my lap.

"What did you need?" she purred.

"I need help… in many ways. The first way has to do with Paul and Devin. The second way… well, I'm sure that you can feel that one." I said and she stoked my though my pants.

"What do you need help about involving Devin and Paul?" she asked me.

"I want you to help me break them up… she doesn't deserve him." I said and she smiled. I knew that she secretly had a thing for Paul and she hated that Devin got to him first.

"Sounds fun… what do I get out of it?" she asked me as she nibbled on my neck.

"What do you want?" I asked her in a low voice.

"I want to be champion." She said and I nodded.

"Alright, fine, as soon as they are over… you can be champion." I said and she smiled.

"Now, help me with the other problem." I said as I pushed her off my lap. I watched as she got onto her knees… I definitely picked the right one with her.

Paul POV

I was sitting in the locker room with Heath, Stu, and Zeke. I hadn't talked to Devin since she won her match. I knew that she would find me after my match. We were walking out the door when Kelly walked up.

"Paul, you have a second?" she asked me and I looked at her. I really didn't want to have time for her.

"Not really… gotta match." I said and she grabbed my arm. I looked at her when I felt her lips on mine.

"What the hell?" I asked as I grabbed her and pulled her off me. The guys were looking back and they seemed shocked.

"Stay away from me." I said and she smirked as I walked away. I didn't like her and that pissed me off.

"You alright?" Heath asked me as I got to them.

"I'm fine, but that pissed me off." I said as they nodded.

We got done with our match and I might have been a little rough on Kofi, but I was still mad about the kiss. We got done and Devin was waiting in gorilla position.

"Hey." She said and I kissed her.

"You ok?" she asked me after I broke the kiss.

"Yeah, just tired." I said and she nodded.

"You seemed mad out there." She said and I waved it off.

"I am fine, come on, I want to get food." I said and she nodded.

I changed and we left to get food. Beth was hanging out with Phil tonight, so it was just us. I didn't know if I should tell her about the kiss that I had with Kelly. I knew that I hadn't done anything wrong. We grabbed food and went back to the hotel.

"Hey, I found this on the bed." I said as I handed her a box.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"I don't know… it's got your name on it." I said and she nodded.

"I'll open it in a minute. I want a shower." She said and I smirked.

"Want company?" I asked her and she smirked.

"Only if you want to." She said as she disappeared into the bathroom.

I was surprised, but took her up on the opportunity. I stripped and got into the shower behind her. She was beautiful, but I had never seen her naked. I let my eyes wander up her as the water ran down her; she was curved perfectly and sized just right.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You are beautiful." I whispered as I let one hand cup her breast. She let out a soft moan as she arched against me. I let me other than slide down between her legs. I kissed her neck as my finger slipped over her opening. She let out a whimper as she gripped onto my thighs.

"What do you want?" I whispered to her as I kissed behind her ear.

"Touch me." Slipped past her lips and I leaned her head back father as I kissed her.

I let my finger slide into her smooth depth; I was met with a gasp. I quickly added another finger to her as she rocked against me. She was making me so hard; I was having a hard time not pulling my fingers out and slamming into her.

"Wait." She gapsed and I looked down at her.

"I want you." she said as she looked up at me with large eyes.

I didn't say anything as I pulled my fingers out and pulled her around to face me. I kissed her as I pushed her up against the wall; I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me. I didn't think that our first time would be in the shower, but I wasn't complaining.

I grabbed my shaft and guided it towards her opening. I placed the tip at her entrance and slowly guided myself into her. She dug her nails into my shoulders as I slid past the entrance and settled myself deep in her. She kissed me as I started to move in her; she was meeting my hips with hers as we sped up. The feeling was needy, but it was a good feeling.

"I'm close." She moaned out as she arched against me.

"Come on, baby." I begged knowing that her release would bring me to mine.

I thrust in a few more times before I felt her walls clinch around me; I growled as I shot into her. She was panting in my ear as the water continued to rain down on us. I was smoothing the hair down her back as I pulled out and steadied her on her feet.

I pulled away and looked at her.

"I love you, Devin." I whispered as I cupped her face and kissed her.

"I love you too, Paul." She whispered.

She turned off the water as we got out and dried off. We fell asleep that night in each other's arms and I knew that no one would ever take her from me.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Check out my other stories Just Can't Win & Ex Factor**


	5. Boxes

**A/N: I only own Devin.**

**KityKat-1, Spicegirl, Feeling Lucky, xmyheartshine, & Devin- thank you for reviewing!**

Devin POV

I got up the next morning and Paul was going for a run with Heath. He left and I showered; I was looking for clothes when I found that box from last night. I still hadn't opened it. I pulled the ribbon off and opened it. I found a pair of my stolen panties and a note.

_Reconsider my offer before something bad happens_

I threw it all in my bag in case I needed proof later and felt really freaked out. I changed and ran to Beth's room.

"What's going on?" she asked me.

"Shane sent me a pair of my panties and a note telling me to reconsider before something bad happens." I said as she hugged me.

"Are you going to tell Paul?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I don't know… I don't want him to fly off the handle." I said and she nodded.

"At lest you kept it so you could have evidence." She said and I nodded.

I stayed with Beth until Paul got back and we left for the next city about an hour later. I rode with Heath and Paul; I fell asleep in the back seat on the way.

Heath POV

Devin was riding with us and she was a really nice person. Paul was falling head over heels for her and we could all see it. He was looking back at her and I was shaking my head.

"What?" he asked me.

"Nothing, you just really like her." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, I do… I think she is amazing, but I need your help." He said and I nodded to show I was listening.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Shane McMahon told Devin that if she didn't return certain favors that he would make her time at WWE hell… she told him no, but now we don't know what the consequences are going to be. I just need someone to help me keep an eye on her." He said and I was surprised about that.

"Yeah, no problem… I'm sure that Stu and Zeke will too." I said.

"I know, but I don't want to tell anyone… you can't say anything." He said and I nodded.

"I won't, but yeah, I'll keep an eye on her." I said and he nodded.

"Thanks, man." He said and I looked mirror to see Devin still sleeping.

Beth POV

We got to the next city and I met Devin to go workout. We were going to go for a run around the city; I knew that she needed to get some stress off and it gave me my cardio workout for the day. I was going to met her in the lobby, but she was late. Devin was OCD and usually wasn't this late. I waited and as I got ready to get onto the elevator, she came flying out of it.

"Come on, let's go." She said as she pulled me out of the lobby.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked her as we started to jog down the street.

"I had a close call with Shane; he gave me the creepy smile and I just had to get away." She said and I nodded; I could tell that it was really affecting her.

We talked about everything and I invited her and Paul to go with us tonight. We were going to see a movie; she accepted and said that Paul would probably want to go. We finally got done and only had one fan actually stop us, which was nice.

"See you in an hour." I said and she nodded as we parted ways on the elevator. I was waiting for it to go to my floor when it stopped on the one below it. I groaned when Shane stepped into the elevator; I didn't care for him either.

"Hi, Beth." He said and I gave him a polite smile.

"You know, you should have taken me up on my offer, too." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"What are you going to do since I didn't? Break into my house and steal all my undies?" I asked him in a sarcastic tone.

"No, I don't want yours… they are probably boxer briefs anyways." He said and I smirked.

"Really? You sure seemed interested in what I wore that one night… you sure you don't swing both ways?" I asked him as the door opened and I stepped off. I walked to my room and I could only imagine Shane getting red and pissy after those comments. He deserved them.

I shot Phil and text telling him what was going on and then started to get ready.

Paul POV

I was in the room and I felt like crap. I had been training with Heath and I moved wrong; I pulled some stuff in my back. Devin walked in and looked at me.

"You ok, baby?" she asked me.

"I pulled something in my back." I said and she placed a small kiss on my forehead.

"Ok, I will text Beth and tell her we aren't going tonight." She said and I sighed.

"No, you go." I said and she looked at me funny.

"Not without you." she said and I smiled; she wanted to be with me.

"Just go, babe, I will just end up sleeping all night. Go so that you can have more fun than that." I said and she sighed.

"Are you sure?" she asked me and I smiled.

"Yes, go, have fun." I said and she kissed me. She texted Beth and hopped in the shower.

She left a little while later as Heath brought over a pizza. He felt bad because he messed up the move.

"Where's Devin going?" he asked me.

"To a movie with Beth and Phil… I told her to go and have fun." I said and he nodded.

"I wanted to tell you that I saw Shane and Kelly talking in the lobby… I wouldn't be surprised if he roped her into his little screwfest." He said and I laughed at his comment. I instantly regretted laughing.

Phil POV

I got downstairs to see Beth and Devin waiting for me.

"Hello ladies." I said as they laughed at me.

"Ready?" Beth asked me.

"Almost, I invited someone so that Devin didn't feel like the 3rd wheel." I said and she smiled at me.

"Phil." A voice said and we turned to see Drew walking up. I had invited Drew since he was having a hard time with his soon to be ex-wife.

"Hey, Drew, this is Devin." He said and smiled at her.

"You must be the girl that Paul can't stop talking about." He said and Devin smiled. I knew that they would get along really well.

We went to the movies and Drew was having fun talking to Devin. I was glad and Beth seemed to be having fun. I had known Beth since our indy days and she was still al close friend. She had told me what Shane was doing to the divas and I didn't like it.

Devin POV

I had fun with everyone tonight; they were going to go get some stuff from 7-11, but I didn't want to go. I walked back into the hotel and was waiting for the elevator. I got in and as the doors closed in walked Shane. I tried to leave, but he stopped me.

"Why are you running away from me… I am trying to be nice to you." he said as he pulled me flush against him. I felt his hands running down my arms and I didn't like it. I struggled, but he tightened his grip.

"You are not trying to be nice. You broke into my house." I said and he sighed.

"How could I have done that? I was on the road with you." he said and I struggled again; he dug his fingers in deeper and I let out a yelp.

"I haven't done anything except to try to make you a better star." He said as he spun me around. He pulled me in for a kiss and I was trying to push myself away. He let me go when the elevator dinged. I ran out and ran to my room. I quickly went in and shut the door. I fell against it sobbing; this isn't what I signed up for.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Check out my other stories Just Can't Win & Ex Factor**


	6. Pictures

**A/N: I only own Devin.**

**flowerpower, KityKat-1, Spicegirl, Feeling Lucky, xmyheartshine, & Devin- thank you for reviewing!**

Heath POV

I woke up when the door slammed shut; I looked around to see Paul asleep on the couch. I could hear someone, and it sounded like crying. I got up and walked towards the door; Devin was on the ground crying. I walked over and sat down beside her; I pulled her over me as she cried.

"What's wrong, darling?" I asked her.

"This isn't what I want." She said and I brushed away from of her tears.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Shane… he won't leave me alone. He… he… kissed me." She sobbed and I held her tighter. I knew that Paul would flip if he knew that.

"He isn't going to hurt you." I said as she calmed down.

"I don't want anything to happen to Paul." She said as I rubbed her back.

"He isn't going anywhere." I said.

"Maybe I should just end it." she said and I pulled her face to look at me.

"He is in love with you… don't do that. You and he belong together and he will be there no matter what. He is a good guy and he isn't afraid of Shane McMahon." I said and she sighed.

"Thanks, Heath." She said and I nodded.

I stood up and helped her up. I left as she woke Paul up. She wanted him to sleep in the bed and not hurt himself on the couch.

Paul POV

I woke up the next morning and Devin was sleeping peacefully next to me. I smiled as I watched her; I really liked her. I got up and took a shower; she joined me and went finally got ready with only a few minutes to spare.

We were riding with Heath and Stu today; I crawled into the backseat with Devin as we started down the road. She fell asleep within a matter of minutes and I listened to my Ipod most of the trip. I was listening to it when I felt my phone vibrate; I looked at. I had a text from an unknown number.

I opened it and was shocked to see a picture of Devin kissing Shane. I didn't know if I believed it or not; it looked like it was from a security camera in the elevator. I looked over at her and she hadn't said anything; I would think that she would tell me. I put my phone away, but the picture bothered me the rest of the drive there.

I got to the arena and woke up Devin; she went to kiss me, but I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she asked me and I shook my head.

"I believed you this whole time that you hated Shane, but then I get pictures of you and him kissing? Makes me seem like an idiot. You just wanted the attention." I said and she looked at me confused. I held up the picture and I saw tears well up in her eyes.

"Fine…" she whispered and walked away.

"Problems in paradise?" Heath asked me and I showed him the picture.

"You talked to her about that?" he asked me and it seemed like he knew something.

"Well, yeah, I mean she made me believe that he was the bad guy and then I get pictures of them kissing?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Who sent it to you?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Paul, she doesn't like him. Look at the picture again; she is being held there. You are an idiot!" Heath said and I looked at the picture again.

"She came in the room crying last night and I convinced her to stay with you, because she didn't want you getting hurt. I guess that it doesn't matter anymore." He said and I sighed.

"I'm going to go find her… you need to talk to her." He said and ran off.

I slowly made my way into the building and I felt stupid.

Beth POV

I was in the diva locker room when Devin came into the room. She looked really upset and I pulled her over to the bench.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Last night… Shane cornered me on the elevator and kissed me, well now, someone sent the picture of Paul and he called me a liar. He told me that he was stupid for believing me and that I was just looking for attention." She said and I hugged her.

"He is an idiot." She said as someone knocked on the door. I stood up and opened it to find Heath standing in the doorway.

"Can I see her?" he asked me and I moved to let him in; there was just the two of us in there.

He walked over and we sat on both sides of her; she leaned on Heath.

"I talked to Paul… I told him about last night. He feel horrible." Heath told her as he brushed a tear away.

"Good, he deserves to." She mumbled and I laughed at her.

"Why does Shane have to pick on me?" she asked us.

"Cause you didn't just give in." I said and Heath nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, D, we are all here to help you. We won't let him ruin you or your career." Heath said and she hugged him. She hugged me as the door came flying open; we all looked up to se Paul standing in the doorway.

"What?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I fucked up… I'm stupid… I love you and I want you back." he said as the door swung back shut on him. We all started laughing as Heath walked over to the door. He pulled it open.

"I love you too, man." He said and tried to hug Paul. He pushed him off and sat down beside Devin.

"I'm…" he was saying when she stopped him.

"I got it… sorry, but maybe next time you could ask me about it before accusing me of stuff." she said and he nodded.

"I will and I'm sorry I ever thought you wanted those nasty lips on you." he said as we all laughed.

They kissed and we all went to catering since it wasn't exactly good for Paul and Heath to be in the diva's locker room with us.

Shane POV

I watched as Devin sat around with Paul, Beth, Heath, Stu, Phil, and Eve. They were having fun and joking. I figured out that Paul and Devin weren't going to be broken up that easy. I was standing there when I felt hands snake around my stomach.

"You going to do it tonight?" I asked her and she smiled at me.

"Yep, got it all ready." She said and I smiled.

"Good, and Kelly, don't fuck this up." I said as I kissed her quickly.

**A/N:Please review!**


	7. Videos

**A/N: I only own Devin.**

**flowerpower & KityKat-1- thank you for reviewing!**

Paul POV

Devin and I had been doing good for the past few weeks. Shane hadn't tried anything else, so we thought that maybe he was done trying. I just hoped that he got the message that we were happy. We were at the arena, but tonight we were flying back to Tampa. I was glad that we were going home for a few days. I wanted it.

I was in the locker room when I heard the door open; I figured it was Devin. I was in the shower and I heard the shower door open.

"Babe, come join me." I said as I let the water run over me.

I didn't have to wait long before I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I felt her hands slide down over my lower stomach and slide over my shaft. I moaned as she kissed up my spine. I leaned my head back against hers. I closed my eyes and let her hand go wonders to me. I was so hard and I wanted her now. I turned around to kiss her and realized it was Kelly that had gotten in the shower with me.

"What the fuck?" I asked her as I pushed her out of the shower.

"What's wrong, Paul? You were enjoying it." she said.

"I thought you were Devin." I said and she smirked.

"No, she just got done with her match." She said and I growled in frustration. She walked up to me and pressed herself against me. I was going to tell her to leave when he pulled my face to hers.

"What the hell?" a voice boomed and I shoved her off. I was standing there, naked, holding a naked Kelly, and Heath was glaring at us.

"This isn't…" I was saying as Devin walked up.

Devin POV

I walked up behind Heath and found Kelly and Paul, naked, in the locker room. I looked down and walked away; I didn't need to see anymore. I didn't know what to do… I had fallen hard for him. I found some crates and sat down on one; I couldn't cry. I was too mad to cry. I was sitting there when someone walked up.

"Here." A voice said and I looked up to see a stagehand. They handed me a box and I took it. I sat it beside me and went back to thinking.

"You ok?" someone asked me a few minutes later and I looked up to see Heath standing in front of me.

"I'm… I don't even know." I said and he nodded.

"Come on, I'm going back." he said and I nodded.

I grabbed my stuff, the box I was given, and left with Heath. I didn't want to be here anymore. We left and I had no clue or care where or how Paul got back to the hotel. I never wanted to see him naked in the arms of another girl.

"You are staying with me." Heath said and I looked at him.

"I can't ask you to do that." I said and he smiled.

"You didn't… I'm telling you." he said and I sighed. I knew that he could be stubborn; I gave in when he took my keycard from me and pulled my bags to his room.

I was sitting there when Heath sat beside me.

"What's this?" he asked me and I looked at the box.

"I don't know… one of the stagehands brought it to me." I said and he nodded.

"Open it." he said and I nodded.

I opened the card.

_Ignorance is Bliss…_

I handed it to Heath and opened the box. I found a video recorder with a post it note saying _Watch Me_. I found a gift card to Victoria Secret for $100, a box of condoms, and a replica Diva title in the box. Heath was as confused as I was.

We turned on the camera and saw Kelly give Paul and handjob in the shower. I was so mad and Heath knew it.

"You think Shane is behind this?" he asked me and I nodded. I was so mad.

I walked out of the room and started down the stairs; I ran into Shawn Michael and he stopped me before I fell down the rest of the stairs.

"Devin, what's wrong with you?" he asked me.

"Shane McMahon." I said and he looked at me.

"What happened?" he asked me and I sighed. I didn't want to tell him in case he was going to run back to Shane. They were brother-in-law.

"Nothing, no offense, I don't know who to trust anymore." I said and he nodded.

"Let me see if I can figure it out… he propositioned you… and now he is trying to make your life a living hell." He said and I looked at him with disbelief.

"How did you know that?" I asked him as he sat down on the steps. I sat next to him and he shook his head.

"I have been around a long time and I have known Shane for a long time. He used to do that to the divas when he worked here before he quit. He is a womanizer and a complete asshole. I love his sister, but can't stand him." He said and I nodded.

"I hate him." I mumbled and Shawn nodded.

"I had been watching him and I knew that something was up. Kelly keeps getting title shots and she was hanging on him… putting the two together, I knew that it had to be him pulling strings because she sucks." He said and I smirked.

"Yeah, well, tonight she got Paul." I said and Shawn shook his head.

"That's not right, she is a whore and you were happy with Paul. I'm sorry, Devin." He said and I shrugged.

Shawn POV

I was sitting with Devin and she was absolutely devastated. She was in love with Paul, she was a good wrestler, and she cared about other people. Shane was using everything against her just to see if she would sleep with him. It was no secret that Shane and I didn't like each other; we never had, especially when I was in DX. He also wanted Stephanie to go for Paul, but I won her heart instead.

"I will help you, Devin. Don't worry." I said and she looked at me.

"What would you do about Paul?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Talk to him, before you make an rash decisions." I said and she nodded.

"Thanks, Shawn." She said and hugged me.

I walked her back to Heath's room and he was glad to see her.

I walked to the room where Stephanie and I were; I was going to have a talk with Stephanie. Shane needed to stop.

**A/N:Please review!**


	8. Feelings

**A/N: I only own Devin.**

**spicegirl, feeling lucky, Devin, flowerpower & KityKat-1- thank you all for taking the time to review!**

Stephanie POV

I was sitting in the room and making sure that everything was packed. We were flying out tomorrow morning to go home; I couldn't wait. I was so ready to be home. I smiled when Shawn walked in, but I knew that something was definitely wrong.

"What is it?" I asked him and he pulled me to him.

"Stephanie, I am pretty sure that Shane is up to his old ways." He said and I sighed. I had heard grumblings, but I wanted to ignore them.

"Why?" I asked him as we sat on the bed.

"Because, I found Devin upset tonight in the stairwell… she was upset because he won't leave her alone." He said and I sighed as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Damn it, sometimes I wish my dad would have killed him a long time ago." I said as Shawn kissed my forehead.

"Just talk to him." He said and I sighed. I knew that I had to talk to him.

Devin POV

I got back to the room and sat down by Heath. He was rubbing my back and I wasn't even paying attention to what was on TV. I was pulled out of my thoughts when someone knocked on the door.

"I got it." he said and I sat there as he let Beth into the room. She hugged me and sat down with us.

"You ok?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know… I don't want to believe that anything happened past what we saw, but I don't know what to believe." I said and Beth nodded.

"I talked to Shawn." I blurted out and they both looked at me in shock.

"When?" Beth asked me.

"I was running down the stairs and almost fell into him. He stopped me and we talked; he wanted to know why I was so upset. I told him everything and he said that he would talk to Stephanie." I said and Beth smiled at me.

"That's a good thing." She said and I nodded.

We talked for awhile before Beth went back to her room. She promised that she would come get me in the morning so that I could ride with her to the airport. I showered and walked out. Heath was putting blankets on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Oh, um, you get the bed." He said and I smiled because he was always a gentleman.

"Funny, get in the bed. We are adults." I said and he smiled.

"You sure?" he asked me.

"Just don't snore in my ear." I said and I was met with a pillow to the face.

"Funny, I don't snore." He said.

We ended up getting into a huge pillow fight and I was pinned to the bed. I was trying to escape when I felt Heath's lips press against mine. I was shocked, but I didn't fight it. I slowly returned the kiss. He finally pulled away and I slowly opened my eyes; I knew that either he would want more or would regret it at all. I finally opened my eyes and looked up into his brown ones; they were so full of emotions. He slowly rested his forehead against mine and sighed.

"We shouldn't." I finally whispered and he nodded.

"Not until everything gets figured out." He said and I smiled at his words.

Stu POV

I was sitting outside on the balcony with a completely drunk Paul. He was supposed to go back tonight with Devin, but he didn't know where she was. He didn't want to leave without her, plus he started drinking before we left the arena.

"She hated me." He slurred and I just shook my head.

"No she doesn't… not once you explain everything." I said and he threw the bottle on the floor of the balcony.

"Yes, she does… she won't talk to me again… it's all Shane McMahon's fault!" he said and I looked at him strange.

"What the bloody hell does he have to do with any of this?" I asked him and he sighed.

"He told her that if she slept with him then she would get titles, but if she didn't then he would make here hell for her." He said and I nodded. I was surprised to hear that and I was even more surprised that Paul hadn't done anything about it.

"Then she knows he is probably behind this too." I said and he shrugged.

He stumbled inside and fell into the nightstand. I grabbed him and put him onto the other bed in my room. He mumbled something and passed out. He had cut his forehead and I didn't have any supplies, but I knew that Heath did. I shook my head and grabbed my keycard. I walked down to Heath's room and knocked on the door.

Heath opened it a second later.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Paul is drunk and cut his forehead hwen he fell… do you have supplies?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Is he alright?" a voice came from behind Heath; I looked to see Devin.

"He misses you and he is upset over what happened." I said as I walked into the room.

"Is it true that Shane might be behind all of this?" I asked her and she sighed. Heath gave her a look and she slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I'm guessing Paul told you a lot since he is drunk." She said and I nodded.

"Devin, we can all help you… just ask. I personally don't want to see the evil seed of Vince McMahon ruin any of my friends lives… you are included in that." I told her and she nodded. I hugged her as Heath handed me some stuff.

"Thanks, hope I don't screw up to bad on doing this." I said.

"Wait, we're coming." Heath said and pulled Devin along with him.

We got in there and I watched as Devin walked over and moved some hair out of his face. She saw the gash and looked at me.

"Did you shove him?" she asked with a smile.

"Apparently he's top heavy." Heath said as we snickered.

They cleaned him up and left a little while later. Paul really was lucky that she cared so much about him.

Heath POV

We got back to the room and I fell asleep next to Devin… I could help, but feel a pang of jealously over Paul. I was falling for Devin.

**A/N:Please review!**


	9. Passion

**A/N: I only own Devin.**

**spicegirl, feeling lucky, Devin, flowerpower & KityKat-1- thank you all for taking the time to review!**

**Adult Content! :)**

Paul POV

I woke up the next morning and my head was killing me. I knew that I had been drinking, but this wasn't a fog; this was real pain. I was laying there when I became aware that someone was sitting on the bed next to me. I was praying that I hadn't gotten drunk and slept with anyone; I thought I had gone to Stu's room, but now everything seemed messed up.

I finally willed myself to open my eyes when the person started to move some of my hair. I opened them to see Heath standing next to Devin, who was sitting on my bed.

"Devin!" I said and shot up to hug her. I was so hung over that she caught me before I fell out of the bed. She laid me back over as I groaned and I could hear Heath snickering.

"Shut up." I mumbled as she rolled me onto my back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"You cut your forehead last night and I'm seeing if it looks ok." She said and I groaned.

"No wonder it hurts so bad." I said as she put something in my hand. I willed my eyes open again and realized it was Tylenol. I took them and closed my eyes again.

"I want to talk to you." I mumbled as I felt her lift off the bed.

"We will once you are awake." She said and I sighed as I fell back asleep.

Devin POV

Paul woke up around 11 and got ready; we were all leaving for the airport. We were all going home to Tampa. He looked miserable, but made it through the flight alright. Stu was riding with me since we lived close to each other. I had already told Beth that I was home. I dropped him off and went home; nothing was wrong this time and I was glad.

I must have fallen asleep on my couch because I woke up later to someone knocking on the door. I opened it to see Paul standing there in baggy clothes and sunglasses; I moved to let him in. I knew that we needed to talk sometime. I turned around to see if he wanted anything and he had me pressed to the door kissing me. I gave in because I had missed him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I needed him, but I was still upset at him.

"I'm still mad at you." I hissed as he kissed down my neck.

"I know and I deserve it." he mumbled as he nipped on my collarbone. I hissed when he bit down harder and arched myself into him. I wanted him, I wanted to feel his hands wander over me, and I wanted to feel him inside of me.

I felt his hands slid my shirt over my head and he pulled down on the capris I had worn home. I was now standing in front of him in just my bra and undies.

"Take it off." I said in a low voice.

I watched him step away and pull his shirt off followed by his shorts; he wasn't wearing underwear. I stepped towards him and scratched my nails down his pecs to his chest; he groaned in response. I finally wrapped my hand around his shaft and he let his head fall back.

"Did you enjoy her touch?" I asked him and he looked at me. I reached up with my free hand and took of his glasses; I wanted to see his eyes.

"Did you?" I asked him again.

"Yes." He admitted.

"Why?" I asked him as I squeezed a little harder.

"Because, I thought that she was you." he whispered and I pulled his face to mine.

"What do you want?" I asked him with my lips inches away from his.

"You." he said and I smiled.

"Prove it." I said and in one motion he had me in his arms.

He carried me to my room and laid me on the bed. He pulled the bra off me and then slipped my undies down my legs. He pulled my legs apart as his finger danced their way up my legs. I moaned when I felt his finger slip over my heat.

Paul POV

I was looking at Devin and she was gorgeous. She was horny and I wanted nothing more than to plow into her. I knew that I needed to make sure that she knew I loved her before I did anything for myself.

I found her wet center as I slipped a finger inside of her; she was growing wetter by the second. I let a hand wander up to her breast and started to tug in the nipple as my mouth covered her opening. She arched her back into my mouth as I greedily tasted her; she had such a sweet taste.

I continued to pull every ounce of juice out of her as she tugged on my hair; I wanted her to go and I wanted to taste more of her. She screamed my name and it was a beautiful sound as I continued to suck on her. I finally pulled away and saw her juices coating her thighs and dripping onto the bed; it was beautiful sight.

I crawled on the bed and she looked up at me. I softly kissed her as I nudged her legs apart; I wanted her to feel everything. I wanted her to feel the love and passion I had for her. She gasped when I pressed my blunt tip into her wet opening.

"I love you, Devin." I whispered to her as I kissed to her ear.

"I love you too, Paul." She gasped as I slipped past her opening and into her depths.

The feeling of her around me was a feeling that drove me to the edge of insanity; I needed it. I craved her and wanted more. I started off slow, but when she begged me for more I wasn't going to deny her any passion. I pulled her leg over my shoulder as I started to angle deeper into her; she was screaming my name and it was a beautiful sound. I continued to pump into her as I felt her constrict around me; she pulled my orgasm out of me as I felt everything leave me. The stress of hurting her, the love I had for her, and anything else that went into that moment was now shared between us.

I kissed her softly and gathered her next to me.

"I love you." I whispered as she cuddled into me.

"I love you too, Paul… please don't hurt me again." She said and I felt my heart hurt. She really had been hurt and I knew that I never wanted her to feel like that again.

**A/N:Please review!**


	10. Problems

**A/N: I only own Devin.**

**spicegirl, feeling lucky, Devin, & KityKat-1- thank you all for reviewing!**

Stephanie POV

I was at home and I had asked Shane to come over. I needed to talk to him, especially after what Shawn had told me. I wanted him to stop and I wanted him to leave the divas alone. I was in the kitchen when he came walking in.

"Hello, sister." He said and I smirked.

"Shane, sit, we need to talk." I said and he rolled his eyes as he sat down in a chair.

"Yeah, I got that when you told me to come over 'because we needed to talk'." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Are you sleeping with some of the divas?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Why?" he asked me.

"Noticed a few things." I said and he nodded.

"Like?" he asked me.

"Well, you have taken more interest in some than others. I didn't realize that you and Kelly were so close." I said and he smirked.

"She is into me… what can I say?" he asked me.

"You can say that you haven't started your old tricks again." I said and he nodded.

"I haven't." he said and I didn't believe him. I knew that Devin wouldn't make shit up and tell Shawn.

"Right, I don't believe you." I said and he nodded.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, sis." He said sarcastically.

"Anytime, and Shane, I mean it… don't start shit with the divas. Leave them alone…. I want there to be good competition, not whoever your flavor of the week is." I warned him.

"I got it." he said and walked out.

I was sitting in the kitchen when Shawn walked in.

"You not have a good visit with your brother?" he asked me as he kissed my forehead.

"No, he is definitely screwing the divas… I just have to figure out a way to get him to stop. Can you please keep an eye on Devin?" I asked him and he nodded.

Paul POV

Devin and I were back to normal and I was glad; I wanted us to be alright. I loved her. I picked her and Stu up from the airport and we all had the same flight as Beth and Heath. The flight went good and we got into Omaha that night. The temperature was just right, not humid like Florida, but it wasn't freezing either.

We checked into the hotel and went to grab dinner. We didn't do much that night because we were mostly tired or we knew that the PPV was in two nights. I fell asleep that night holding Devin. I wanted her to be alright. She was important to me and I couldn't lose her.

Shane POV

I was sitting in my room and I looked over at Kelly who was coming out of the bathroom; she had just taken a shower.

"I want you to try harder on Paul." I said.

"Why? He is in love with her." Kelly said and I rolled my eyes at her.

"That's why you never got anywhere before me… you didn't try hard enough. You didn't take things." I said and she nodded.

"Are you ever going to give up? I mean, maybe Devin isn't going to give in." she said and it pissed me off. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to me.

"She will be mine." I growled and shoved Kelly to the floor.

"Now, fix my problem." I said as she crawled over to me.

Devin POV

I woke up in the middle of the night and I was thirsty. I grabbed some money, put on some real clothes, and walked out to the vending machine. I was getting ready to walk off when Kelly walked up beside me. I knew that right then I could be mean, but it wasn't worth it. I started to walk away when she looked at me; I saw a bruise on her cheek.

"Kelly, you ok?" I asked her. She nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Seriously, are you ok?" I asked her again and she finally looked at me. She had a larger bruise on her cheek on the other side.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Why do you care? I tried to make Paul cheat on you. You shouldn't care." She snapped and I sighed.

"Fine, but if I were you… I would get far away from Shane." I said, turning to walk off.

"I wish he would just get over you." she whispered and I turned to look at her.

"What?" I asked her.

"He is obsessed with you, since you turned him down… he only wants you." she said and I sighed.

"Did he promise you a title shot too?" I asked her and she nodded as she bit her lip. I knew that he was hurting her.

"Leave him, Kelly, you caen do this on your own." I said and she shook her ehad no.

"I'm not you, Devin! I don't have any friends, I don't have a boyfriend, and the only person who seem to care just wants me there to suck his dick." She hissed. I knew that he had really hurt her now.

"Kelly, you would have friends if you would just be yourself." I said.

She stomped off and before right then I didn't like Kelly… now I felt bad for her. Shane really was a monster.

Shawn POV

I was walking around the arena the night of PPV. Devin had just fought in the diva tag match; she had won with Beth, Tamina, and Eve. I found her in the divas locker room and I wanted to talk to her.

"Good job on the match tonight." I said and she smiled.

"I wanted to know if Shane is bothering you anymore?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I mean I still get the creepy looks, subtle gestures, but nothing else as far as things. I do think that he is hurting Kelly." She said and I wasn't surprised to hear that.

"Why?" I asked her.

"She had bruises on her the other night and she said some interesting things." She said and I nodded.

"Are you worried about her?" I asked Devin.

"I don't want to see Shane hurt anyone, no matter what Kelly tried to do to me and Paul… she doesn't deserve this." She said and I knew that Devin was a special person to say that.

"Paul is lucky to have you." I said and hugged her.

She left and I headed back to talk to Stephanie. I really wanted to kick Shane's ass this time.

Paul POV

I was sitting in the locker room after my match. I heard my phone buzzed and I looked at it to see a picture of Devin and Heath. I saw Heath laying on top of Devin, in a hotel room, and they were kissing. I was livid at both Heath and Devin. I couldn't believe that she had accused me of cheating when she did the same damn thing.

**A/N:Please review!**


	11. Pain

**A/N: I only own Devin.**

**spicegirl, feeling lucky, Devin, & KityKat-1- thank you all for reviewing!**

Paul POV

I was sitting in the hotel room waiting on Devin and Heath. I wanted to talk to both of them; they were coming back from the arena. I left early after getting that picture. I was so angry at my best friend for kissing my girlfriend and my girlfriend for accusing me of stuff and then doing it to me. I was sitting there when the door opened and they walked in, laughing about something, probably me.

"Hey babe." She said and went to kiss me. I shoved her off and Heath caught her.

"What the hell, Paul? You could hurt her." He said and I shook my head.

"I never thought it would be you Heath… Stu maybe, but not you." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Heath asked me.

"This." I said and showed them the picture. Heath was shocked and Devin put her head down; they weren't denying it.

"Devin, you accused me of cheating and come to find out you are doing it with my best friend." I said and she shook her head no.

"Wait, Paul, no, we never had sex. I kissed her that one time; that was it… it was a mistake and she stopped me." Heath said as he took the blame.

"Aww, you are being noble." I said as Devin tried to come near me. I shoved her away and Heath wasn't happy.

"Paul, we didn't do anything… I mean it was one kiss. An accident… I love you." she begged me and I shook my head.

"Get another room… I don't want to room with a slut." I said in a low voice.

"Hey, don't call her that." Heath said and I was getting annoyed with the southern gentleman act.

"I can call her whatever I want! She is a needy, attention whore, who cheats on her boyfriends with their best friend, and starts lies about others so that she can get the attentions she thinks she needs!" I said and Devin had tears coming down her cheeks.

"You made up all that shit about Shane didn't you? He probably never even looks your way… you just wanted the attention from it." I spat at her and she shook her head.

"No, I didn't." she said as Heath pushed her behind him.

"Stop talking about her." Heath said as he put his hands up.

"Or what? You are going to hit me you inbred hick?" I asked him and he swung at me.

Devin POV

I watched as Heath and Paul dismantled each other with hard hits and kicks. I backed out of the room and rushed to get Stu. He told me to go to Beth's room as he and Zeke ran to break them up. I didn't want to go to Beth's room. I didn't want to be here anymore.

I walked downstairs and outside; I wanted to be anywhere, but here right now.

Beth POV

I was sitting in my room, talking to Phil, when someone knocked on the door. Stu opened it up holding Devin's stuff. I looked at him confused.

"Where's Devin?" I asked him.

"She's not with you? Paul and Heath got into a huge fight and I told her to find you." he said and I grabbed her stuff. I put it in my room and slipped on my shoes. Phil was already ready.

"Come on, we gotta look for her. I don't want Shane getting to her." I said and they nodded.

I left with Phil, while Stu and Zeke searched the building. I saw Stephanie talking to Paul and Heath, so I knew that it couldn't be a good thing. I just wanted Devin to be alright; Shane had come through on his promise to make her life hell right now.

Shane POV

I was sitting in my room that night when someone knocked on the door. I figured it was Kelly, but I was wrong. I opened the door to find an upset Devin.

"What can I do for you?" I asked her.

"Can I come in?" she said quietly.

"Yeah." I said and let her in.

"What do I owe this nice surprise?" I asked her.

"I know that you are probably the one that sent Paul the picture of Heath and I kissing. I know that you are the one who hired people to break into my house, and that you are the reason life isn't fun anymore. I just want it to stop." She said and I smirked.

"I already told you how to make it stop… you just have to give me exactly what I want." I said in a low tone as my finger ran over her cheek.

"I don't think you would stop even if I gave it to you." she said and I smirked.

"You won't know until you give in." I said as she looked at the floor… I could tell that she was actually debating it.

"I want you to leave Paul, Kelly, Beth, and all my friends alone." She said and I smirked.

"Whatever you want." I said as I walked towards her.

I leaned down to kiss her and she slowly responded. I pulled her closer and she fought me off.

"I can't… I can't sell my soul to you." she said as she started to leave.

"No one teases me like that." I said and threw her into the wall. I was pissed off now.

Shawn POV

I had heard about Paul and Heath getting into it; now Devin was missing. Stephanie had told me not to bother Shane, but I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted some answers. He had to be stopped… none of the divas deserved this.

I walked to his room and started to pound on the door. I stopped when I heard someone struggling. I turned the handle and was glad that it was open. I walked in there and I was enraged at what I saw. Shane had Devin on the floor and he was pulling her clothes off. I ran over and kicked him right in the back of the head. He fell over and I pulled Devin to me.

"You are fine." I said as she cried into my shoulder. I grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around her. I carried her back to my room.

"Stephanie!" I called and she came out; she gasped when she saw Devin.

"I am going to kill your brother." I said and she stopped me.

"I'm calling Dad." She said and I knew that Vince would be far worse than I would be on him.

Beth POV

We were walking back to my room when I saw Shawn get off the elevator. He was holding Devin who was wrapped up in a blanket. Heath took her from him and carried her to my room. She clung to Heath as Phil and I followed him inside.

"It's ok." Heath told her as she cried on his shoulder.

We knew who had gotten a hold of her and we knew that the one person she wanted was at the hospital because Heath had beat the crap out of him, and now I just wanted something done to make sure that divas didn't get hurt like this.

**A/N:Please review!**


	12. Drama

**A/N: I only own Devin.**

**spicegirl, feeling lucky, Devin, & KityKat-1- thank you all for reviewing!**

Zeke POV

I was sitting in the emergency room with Paul. Heath had done a number on him and he needed stitches in a few places. He got done and was given pain killers before we left. I got him into the car and started back to the hotel.

"Can you stop and get me some food?" he asked me.

"No." I said and he looked at me strange.

"Why not?" he asked me.

"Because, you don't deserve any kind of nice gesture at this moment… you hurt Devin, Heath, and who knows who else because you don't think before you speak. I hope that she never forgives you." I snapped at him and he turned to look back out the window.

We got back and he went to his room; I went to Beth's room because I was told to when I got back. I knew that they were still looking for Devin when I left with Paul. I knocked and Stu opened the door. I saw Heath and Beth sitting next to Devin on the bed. She had bruises on her and was wrapped in a blanket.

"Where did you find her?" I asked Stu.

"Shawn found her in Shane's room." He said and I nodded. Devin was staring at the floor and not moving.

"How did he get her in there?" I asked and Phil shrugged.

"I walked in there." She said and we all looked at her.

"Why?" Beth asked her.

"I wanted to make all this stop. I was going to talk to him and it didn't turn out like I thought." She said as Heath wrapped an arm around her.

"Is Paul ok?" she finally asked and looked at me.

"He has some stitches, some bruising, and a dislocated rib." I said and she nodded.

"You didn't hit him hard enough." She said to Heath and we laughed at her.

Devin POV

They all finally went away later that night; I knew that they cared about me, but I was fine. Well, I thought I was fine… I really wasn't. I had no idea what to do about Paul, I had almost been raped because I was stupid enough to go in there, and everything else was spiraling out of control. I really wanted to see Paul.

I showered and Beth smiled at me as I came out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to go see him." I said and she nodded.

"You need me to go with you?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"I don't suppose I will be long either." I said and she nodded.

I grabbed my keycard and walked down the hallway. I knocked softly and a few minutes later and black and blue Paul opened the door. He looked at me with shock in his eyes.

"He got a hold of you, didn't he?" he asked me and I nodded.

I knew that I had black eyes, bruised cheek, and busted lip. He slowly pulled me into the room and I saw all the bruises on him. I saw the bandages covering the stitches, the bruises, and the wrap around his torso for the rib.

"I came to see if you were alright." I said and he nodded. I could feel the tension between us and I hated it. We weren't comfortable anymore.

"I'm not, but I'm sure that you can see that." He said and I nodded slowly.

"How are you here?" I asked him as I pressed my hand to his chest and motioned to his heart.

"I don't know… it hurts. I never wanted this much drama between us. I never imagined that it would get this bad and I also never thought that my friends would be hitting on you." he said and that hurt.

"So… what do you want?" I asked him, but I really didn't want to hear the answer.

"I need time, Devin." He said and I nodded.

"Fine, you let me know when you want to talk." I said and he started to say something, but I walked out.

I walked down the hall and knocked on a door; the person opened it and smiled at me.

"Hey, you ok?" they asked me.

"I don't think we are going to make it." I said and Heath pulled me into his arms. I didn't know why, but I was comfortable with him. He had stuck up for me against Paul, even when they were friends, and he was always nice about everything.

"I'm sure he will come to his senses." He said and I shook my head as he helped me sit on the bed.

"I don't know… he said that he didn't want the drama, he didn't want you all hitting on me, and he didn't want to get hurt." I said as I felt tears sting my eyes. Heath pulled me to him.

"Well, then he should date a robot and not a incredibly hot girl." Heath said and I looked at him.

"Why did you kiss me that night?" I asked him as he ran a hand through his fiery red hair.

"Honestly… because I wanted to… I hate that Paul got to you first. I think you are incredibly smart, cute, and nice." He said and I couldn't help but smile.

"You always know what to say." I said and he smiled at me.

"I just tell the truth." He said and I smiled.

"I think that you are nice, not bad looking either, and are a true gentleman." I said and he smiled at me.

He got ready to respond when someone knocked on the door. I looked at him and he went to see who it was. He turned and motioned for me to be quiet.

"It's Paul, you want to hide in the bathroom?" he asked me and I smiled as I walked in there and quietly shut the door.

Heath POV

I opened the door once Devin was in the bathroom. Paul looked at me and I really didn't know what he wanted.

"Can I come in?" he asked me and I moved to let him in.

"What?" I asked him.

"Look, I'm sorry to jump to conclusions… I just didn't like seeing your lips on her." He said and I nodded.

"I understand and I told you that it was a mistake." I said and he nodded.

"I got that, but I don't know what to do. I want us to be friends, but at the same time I want Devin. I don't think that I can have both." He said and I sighed.

"Why not? I am not going to make a move on your girlfriend." I said.

"Ex." He said and I knew that Devin was listening. I knew that her heart was breaking and she didn't deserve him.

"Why ex?" I asked him.

"Because all she has is drama." He said and I was getting annoyed again.

"You do realize that it's not her fault that she has a crazy person bothering her, right?" I asked him.

"I don't know… maybe she brought it on herself." He said and I clinched my fist.

"Get out, before I hit you again. You are stupid, selfish, and I'm glad she is your ex, because you don't deserve her." I said and he looked shocked.

"So you are choosing her over me?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, I'm not choosing anyone… I just won't stand here and let you hurt someone else. I won't let you hurt her because you have idea with no proof." I said and he shook his head.

"Whatever." He said and stomped out.

I went to the bathroom door and slowly opened it. Devin was sitting on the side of the bathtub. I sat next to her and got ready to say something when she leaned over and kissed me.

**A/N:Please review!**


	13. Fixing it

**A/N: I only own Devin.**

**spicegirl, feeling lucky, Devin, & KityKat-1- thank you all for faithfully reviewing! **

Heath POV

I pulled away from Devin and she put her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry." She said and I stopped her from moving.

"I'm not mad and I would be lying if I said that I didn't like it, but we all need to figure out what's going on before we start anything." I said and she hugged me.

"Thanks, Heath, you really are a gentleman." She said and I smiled at her.

"Come on, you need some sleep. I know that tomorrow will be better." I said as I pulled her into the room.

Shawn POV

I walked with Stephanie to Shane's room; I wanted to kill him. Stephanie walked into the room and he was yelling at Barbie. I grabbed her and handed her to Stephanie. They left the room and Shane was staring at me.

"You know, that's the second time you have ruined my night." He said and I nodded.

"I know and I'm glad for that." I said and he shook his head.

"I don't get it… you hated my father and you hated this family, but instead you sold out to marry her. We all know that you are just with her to get your hands on this business." He said and I nodded.

"Right, Shane, you have it all figured out." I said and he took a drink of his beer.

"I do, I know that you don't love my sister. I know that you don't care about my family or this business. I just want you to disappear." He said and I smirked.

"Funny, I think the same thing about you." I said and he threw his bottle at me.

"You are worthless; I can't believe that you pray on divas. I can't believe that you have to degrade women just to feel like you are a man." I said and he swung at me.

We went back and forth before I got the upper hand and bat the crap out of him. I was on top of him and he was spitting blood when Stephanie came into the room with John (Cena). He pulled me off Shane and I wasn't happy.

"Shane, you are fired… Dad is waiting for you." Stephanie said as I was pulled out of the room. John pulled me back to my room.

"You alright, man?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I just hate him. I hate that he picks on the divas and ruins them." I said and John nodded.

"I would have hurt him if I had known that was going on." He said and I sighed.

"Did he hurt any of them?" John asked me.

"Yes, Devin and Kelly, that we know of." Stephanie said as she handed me some ice in a cup. I pressed it to my jaw and sighed.

"He is fired. I am going to go tell Devin." Stephanie said and left.

"I can't believe that no one knew it." John said.

"I guess that is what happens when you were raised money can buy, fix, or change anything." I said and John laughed.

Stephanie POV

I walked to Paul and Devin's room; I knocked and Paul opened the door a few minutes later. I gave him a small smile because he looked in a lot of pain.

"Is Devin in there?" I asked him.

"No, I think that she is with Heath." He said and I nodded.

"Paul, don't give up on her. I know that she loves you." I said.

"How?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Because she was so worried about you when all this was going on. She didn't want to lose you and she was trying to get Shane to leave all of you alone when he attacked her. She just wanted you all to be ok." I said and he nodded.

"She will take you back." I said.

"I said some mean stuff." He said.

"Well, talk to her… I'm sure she will listen." I said and he shook his head.

"I think I drove her to Heath." He said and I laughed.

"Trust me, you didn't. She is in love with you; I have seen the way that she looks at you." I said and he gave a small smile.

Paul POV

I woke up the next morning and looks at the empty bed next to me; I didn't like it. I hated that Devin wasn't with me; I missed her. I showered and walked to Heath's room. I knocked and a few minutes later a tired looking Devin opened the door.

"Hi." I said and she gave me a small smile.

"Hi." She said back.

"Um, can you have breakfast with me?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Meet me at the lobby in 20." She said and shut the door.

I waited in the lobby and she came out of the elevator; she was in jogging pants, a sweatshirt, and her hair in a messy ponytail. I handed her one of my hats.

"I thought you might want to wear it to cover the bruises." I said and she smiled as she fixed it with her hair. She put it on and I offered her my arm; she took it and we started towards the local Starbucks.

We ordered, got the stuff, and found a small table outside. I didn't really know what to say to her, but I knew that I needed to say something.

"I'm sorry… about everything. I got to thinking about it and I hate this. I woke up this morning and I wanted you next to me. I miss you, Devin. I know that I jumped to conclusions and I realized that none of this is really your fault. I know that it's Shane's… he wanted this to happen." I said and she nodded.

"I miss you too, Paul." She finally said and I gave a small smile.

"Can we still be us?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I don't know… I really don't. I mean last night you were so ready to give up at these problems. I would hate from something monstrous to happen… you would be gone in a heartbeat. I know that couples have problems and yes, we have had a few problems that we couldn't control or were there to mess us up, but that's part of it. I didn't expect Heath to kiss me and I certainly didn't enjoy it as much as I do kissing you, but face it, I didn't like seeing Kelly jerk you off in the shower." She said and I nodded as I looked down.

"I know that we have had a lot more problems thanks to outside interference and I have jumped to a lot of conclusions, not listened, and not acted in the most gentlemanly manor, but I want you to know that I love you." I said and she sighed.

"Paul, I love you too. I really don't want to give up…" she was saying.

"Then don't… if you don't want to then don't. I know that you don't want Shane's plan to work after everything that has happened." I said and she nodded.

"I swear, I will let Heath beat the living hell out of you if you do this to me again." She said and I smiled.

"You can let Zeke have a few hits too. He wasn't happy with me either." I said and she smiled.

We finished and headed back to the hotel; things were looking up

**A/N: Please review!**


	14. Forever

**A/N: I only own Devin.**

**spicegirl, feeling lucky, Devin, & KityKat-1- thank you all for faithfully reviewing! I hoped that you enjoyed the story! **

**Thanks to Devin, for the idea. **

Devin POV

Shane had been gone for two weeks now and Shawn had taken over the diva division. I was glad because he wanted us to be good, worth watching, and best of all he wasn't going to hit on us. I was glad because everything was going good. I just needed to talk care of one more thing.

I walked into the locker room and spotted the person I needed to talk to; I walked over and sat down beside them.

"Hey." I said and she looked at me.

"Hey." She said.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry that you got hut because of me. I also wanted to say that I know that you will find someone out there because you are a great person." I said and got ready to leave.

"Wait." She said and I looked back at her.

"I'm sorry that I did that to you and Paul. I am talking to someone and I am learning that I don't need a guy to make me feel like I am worth something." She said and I smiled.

"Kelly, you are beautiful and you are going to make some guy really lucky." I said and she smiled.

"I'm talking to Heath." She said and I smiled.

"That's great!" I said.

Paul POV (2 YRS LATER)

I was standing next to Heath on the beach. We were waiting for Devin to walk down the aisle. I had proposed and we were getting married. I knew that she was the one for me and after everything that had happened when we first started dating; I knew that we would make it though everything.

I heard music start playing and saw Kelly and Beth walk down the aisle. Kelly and Heath had just gotten engaged, Beth and Phil were expecting a baby in a few months, and Devin was all mine. I looked over to see Shawn and Stephanie smiling at me and I was glad they were here; they were one of the reasons that we had stayed together.

I looked up when music started playing to see Devin coming towards me; she was absolutely beautiful in her white dress with her brother walking her down the aisle. I smiled when she got up to me and I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I only had to wait 10 more minutes to have her as Mrs. Paul Lloyd; I kissed her with everything I had once I got her in my arms.

"You have the rest of our lives to kiss me, ya know." She said and I smiled.

"And trust me, I plan on doing just that." I said and smiled at her.

**The end! I hope you liked it. **


End file.
